Enchanted
by Savannah's Angels
Summary: When Lorelei is taken into the Kira Taskforce on suspicion of being Kira she claims she came here to help L, but also claims she comes from the bottom of a river. Parts in the story based on the German Folklore, ‘Lorelei’. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Summary**: When Lorelei is taken into the Kira Taskforce on suspicion of being Kira she claims she came here to help L, but also claims she comes from the bottom of a river. Parts in the story based on the German Folklore, 'Lorelei'. LxOC

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death-note. Or the song 'In the Mood for L'amour by Claire Denamur_

**Author's Note (MUST READ!!)**:

To understand the story better, you might want to go to wikipedia and look up Lorelei, that way you can understand my OC, Lorelei. Also during the beginning of the story, Lorelei is really just a smarter version of Misa when it comes to romanceand doing things, but throughout the story, her character will develop and I'm sure you'll all like her more. So I don't want to receive any reviews going 'She's just like Misa', or other stuff like that, cause I'm telling you now she sort of like Misa.

Also the romance in the story will go pretty slow -you know true romance not Lorelei forcing herself onto L- because L doesn't seem like the person to understand those feelings of love yet, so while Lorelei is trying to teach L to love, she'll also be learning how to grow as a person as well.

Key:

**Bold:**Talking through TV or Computer, Shinigami speaking

_Italics:_ Thoughts, Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounters

* * *

_Somewhere in Germany_

'_Such a beautiful person, it's a shame he'll die soon before his years,' said a woman looking through a portal of water, 'maybe I should go and help, I know the secrets of the death-note and I am impervious to the effects of it.'_

'_cause you can't kill someone who isn't human… well atleast fully human.'_

…

Back in Japan

While discussing the disappearance of Naomi Misora, Watari rushed into the room and said, "Ryuuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV."

…

"We have to stop this broadcast; we can't let Kira finish it!" Yelled L. Both Matsuda and Aizawa rushed to the phones trying to contact someone to stop the broadcast.

"It's no good, no one at the desk is picking up," said Matsuda.

"Damn it," said Ukita as he rushed towards the door, when he reached it he said, "I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" without a final word, he left.

**Kira: "People of the world please listen to me, the last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice, I always thought of the police as allies not as enemies. I intend to create a new world, a perfect world free of evil, if you support me in my mission I know we can make it happen. If no one tries to capture me I promise you, the innocent will not die."**

At the Hospital

_( is in the hospital, admitted because of a recent heart attack)_

While in the middle of Kira's rant Sachiko turned off the TV, "Sachiko," said her husband.

"This can't be good for your health. Please, you have to rest," she urged.

"Sachiko, like it or not I am still the head of the Kira Taskforce." His wife sighed and turned to TV back on.

In front of Sakura TV's Studio

When Ukita made it to the front doors he started to bang on the doors for admittance, "Open up, this is the police!" since the guard inside was unwilling to open the door for Ukita, with no other choice he took out his gun, but before he could use it, he started to feel a pressure in his heart.

He fell to the ground.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Ukita turned his head to see a woman in white infront of him. With his final second of life, he heard was her say, _'your death willl not go unpunished'._

Back with the Taskforce

**TV Reporter: "We interrupt the program to bring you the front of Sakura TV's Studio-"**

"Aizawa, look!" said Matsuda. Aizawa's breath stopped for a moment, his friend, colleague, Ukita was on the ground- dead, right in front of Sakura's Studio.

_'Kira.' _He thought. "Ukita, dammit Kira did this." Aizawa started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuuzaki.

"Where do you think? I gotta go there." He replied

"You can't, please think about this rationally-"

"What do you want me to do? Just sit here and watch TV?!" Aizawa yelled.

"If this is Kira's work, you'll meet the same fate if you go there." L said.

"You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name, so how could this happen?" rebutted Aizawa.

"Uhm... guys, there seems to be a woman next to Ukita," said Matsuda interrupting their aurgument.

The other men turned to TV to see Matsuda point to a woman on the screen. From the TV they could see the woman had long dark brown hair, pale skin, and wearing white dress, but had no shoes on. They watched as she grabbed Ukita and put him over one of her arms, with the other one she picked up the dropped gun and pointed to the glass door. She shot two bullets and walked through the mess of glass.

"Who was that?" asked Matsuda.

"I don't know," said L as he bit his thumb, "but for some reason she is still alive."

**Kira: "I now await a response from the police, they must decide if they will help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the six 'o'clock news in four days. I prepared two tapes, one to be played if the answer is yes, and the other if the answer is no."**

Back at the Hospital

Returnig from the bathroom, Sachiko opened to door to her husband's room to find him gone.

Inside the Sakura TV's Studio

"Mister sir," said the woman as she placed Ukita down on a chair and pointed the gun in the guard's face, "I would like you to take me to where the tapes are, or I'll shoot."

"Yes, okay, I will, please, just don't shoot! Just, follow me."

Somewhere on the road to the Sakura TV's Studio

Yagami Soichiro was not a happy man; he had to be out of work and in the hospital for almost a week now, while Kira was out there, killing people. He now just had to watch one of his men die, and he couldn't do anything about it. He's was the Head of the Kira Taskforce dammit!

So when he saw Ukita fall to the ground he used this chance while his wife was away to do something about it. And that brings us to where he is now, in a stolen bus, heading for Sakura TV's Studio. But what he didn't know was when he left that a girl had already beaten him to the punch of breaking into the station.

Shocked to already to see the doors broken down Soichiro forgot to slow down, now breaking down all the doors of Sakura TV. When he exited the bus he saw the now dead Ukita in a chair sitting next to a woman holding a bag.

Seeing Soichiro walk out of the bus, the woman walked up to him and handed over the bag of tapes.

"You're apart of the Kira investigation right? First name Soichiro, with a surname of Yagami, if I remember correctly," said the woman when the tapes were out of her hands and into his, "all the tapes are there even the copies, and the envelope that it came in."

'_How does she know my name? Is she Kira?'_ He thought. "Who, how, just who are you?" he asked.

"You may call me Lorelei." She said. Before either could get into a deeper conversation they heard the vroom of cars outside. The two turned to see squads of police officers standing on either side of the doors all leading to Hideki Ide with a car door open. Amazed at the sight Soichiro didn't notice his phone ring until Lorelei held it up for him. Giving a quick thank you he opened his phone.

"I got word from the hospital that you left, and I got visual confirmation that you were the one who stole the bus too." said the blunt voice of Ryuuzaki.

"I'm sorry for my hastiness, but I couldn't just sit back while-"

"No need for your apologies, I just wanted to ask you, half and hour before you broke into Sakura's Studio, a woman came in before bringing Ukita along with her, is she still there?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki, she's right next to me."

"Good. Make sure she comes along with you back to the taskforce; I wish to ask her some questions. If she doesn't come willingly, use force." With that Ryuuzaki hanged up the phone. Soichiro sighed and turned back to the mysterious woman, "Lorelei, you are to come with me, my superior wants to ask you a few questions."

"You mean L right? If so I will come with you. However, what about this man who has fallen prey to Kira?" said Lorelei.

'_Ukita,' _Soichiro sighed as he looked at his fallen comrade sitting in one of the lobby chairs. "Paramedics will come for him," Soichiro said, "Let us go now." Soichiro escorted the woman past the sea of cops and then into the awaiting car, before he got in though he turned to Ide, "thank you, but I will drive myself."

"I understand." With that the car drove off into the night.

**NHN Reporter: There you have it. The police have refused to cooperate with Kira; instead they are prepared to fight, and as much as I fear for my own life in saying so, this is right and it must be done. Kira has become a threat to our very constitution and as citizens we must fight back. I am NHN's Golden News Anchor, Koki Tachibana.**

Hotel

"Chief, your back!" said Matsuda.

"Yes," the Chief then turned to L, "Here, these are all of the tapes and the envelope, everything Kira sent. I have the girl waiting in the car, do you wish for me to bring her in here?"

"No you have done enough, you should rest," L said he then turned to Matsuda and gave him a slip of paper, "Take her to this room. Watari has already set up an interrogation room in here. And Aizawa can you take these to the crime lab right away?"

"I still have a couple of friends down there; I'll make sure they go over every inch of this," said Aizawa.

"Good, while you do this I will watch the tapes to see if it could tell us anything." Soon only L and Soichiro were in the room. "Ryuuzaki, about the girl, she is very… unusual."

"How so?" L inquired.

"She knew my real name and also knew I was apart of the Kira Investigation without me stating who I was."

"Yes," L said, "I also think she is a person of interest, she didn't die when she was proceeding to enter Sakura's Station. Anyways I'll find out sooner or later who she is. Watari, you can retire for the night but first take home and tell Matsuda, when he is finished with his task he can go too."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki."

Interrogation Room

'_When will I get to meet L, I waited so long for this, it hurts.'_ Lorelei's was interrupted when she heard a computerized voice start to speak.

**Computerized Voice: "Miss Lorelei, as you already know I am L. You have been brought here on the suspicion of being Kira. Lorelei, that is your given name, right?"**

"Yes." She calmly replied.

**CV: "What is your surname then?"**

"Hm," she thought about this for a few seconds, _'I don't really have a last name…'_ "My full name is Lorelei Rheintöchter the 5th."

**CV: "****Rheintöchter? That would make your last name mean Rhine Maiden.****"**

"Yes," Lorelei said, "Because I am one, I am Lorelei the Rhine Maiden from Germany. Though L I would like to ask you, like Kira has said before me do you believe in Gods of Death, or Shinigami?"

'_What!' _**CV: "First let me rephrase your first statement, you happen to be a mythical creature known for bringing males and shipmen to their death through song, right? And you also expect me to believe in Shinigami, why?"**

Laughter was heard throughout the interrogation room, "L if you do not start to believe in the supernatural soon, you will die before the case is over. If you don't believe me in what I am saying let me try and convince you;

I was born in Germany and was once a girl of a different name, I became heartbroken when I found out my beloved was unfaithful. That night a beautiful song lulled me out of my sleep and I was pulled to this huge rock over looking the Rhine River, a woman was singing to me and as if I was in a trance I listened to her words and jumped to my death. I became the new Rhine Maiden and took the name of Lorelei as other women have before me.(1)

From there I spent my days discovering my powers, as you said, when I sing I can hypnotize any man and bring him to his death, but I also have some of the power of a succubus, I draw energy from men to sustain myself, whether it be through a kiss or sexual intercourse; I can bring any man to the point of exhaustion or to the brink of death.

Anyways, with my newly gained powers I was also able to watch people. That is when I came across you; you were working on the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases at the time and I fell for you and from there I found out everything about you, so I came here to help you."

**CV: "So you're saying that now you're also a stalker?"**

"NO," Lorelei blushed, embarrassed about her outburst and the accusation, but she continued on, "And after watching you for a while I was able to learn everything about you, where you started from, your other aliases, and like a Shinigami can, your real name."

**CV: "Shinigami?"** _'This word again?'_

This made L think back to the previous conversation he had with Light Yagami, his top suspect on being Kira…

_Flashback_

"_Here are photographs of three notes, written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to there deaths. None of this information has been made public. You can take as long as you want to look them over, please let me know what you think," said L as he handed the evidence over to Light._

"_Very interesting," said Light as he looked over the pictures, "It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others but control his victims actions. I think Kira wrote these and it seems he encoded a message for you as well, almost as if he is mocking you. If you line the notes up side by side and take a look at the first letter of every line it reveals a message, rearranging it like this you get, 'L do you know Gods of Death loves apples.'"_

_End of Flashback_

'_The only ones who would know what the cards said were the Taskforce and Light; is she working for Light, -no he wouldn't be stupid enough to let someone let something like that slip,' L thought, 'So that message wasn't just some trivial statement, but actually the truth?'_

"Yes," Lorelei said, "They are the cause of this whole Kira Case; I even know how Kira kills."

**CV: "How Kira kills?"**

"Ahm, but I won't tell you until you guarantee that I can be part of the Kira Investigation," said Lorelei as she smiled.

**CV: "How do I not know that this a ploy, You didn't die like one of my men did when you were at Sakura Studios, so how can I be sure you are not Kira or working for Kira."**

Angered, Lorelei stood up, "How can you say that, I care for you deeply L, I wouldn't want you dead! I already know your name if I was Kira I would have killed you already, anyways with my powers I could kill you in multiple ways. If you don't believe me let me show you," Lorelei sat back down.

"Your first name is L," she started, "and you last name goes L-A-W-L-"

**CV: "-Okay I believe you, but that doesn't mean I trust you. There is no record of you except some folklore tale, if that really is about you anyways. How did you get into the country if you are supposedly from Germany?"**

"I swam," said Lorelei as if that was the normal thing in the world, "And then I stole this dress when I was in the country side of Japan, I didn't have any clothes to begin with. So can I stay here?"

**CV: "It's not like you have a choice in the matter, you are to stay here, and you're still under suspicion of being Kira. So until I deem it safe, you will be locked up in that room till further notice. Goodnight."**

"NO! This isn't fair I came all the way for you; I got those tapes for you. I say I'll do anything to help you, but you won't believe me! Why not?" Yelled Lorelei, but there wasn't an answer back.

'_Seems like I should show him the power I have.'_

L sat down ready to watch the tapes made by Kira with a bowl of assorted candies and his tea at his side, he was about to press start when he started to hear singing.

_You inspire all the good,  
all the great,  
puts me in the mood for love,  
puts me in the mood for love_

Since it was a woman's voice he turned on the visual of the cell that was holding his Kira suspect, Lorelei. She was indeed singing.

_Tu minspire tout le bon,  
le meilleur,  
__**meilleur que des bonbons, lAmour,  
**__tu minspire tant dAmour  
__**Je tenlève tes habits,  
comme le papier joli  
autour des caramels**__  
__**Et le sucre de ta peau,**__  
cest tout ce quil me faut pour etre  
in the mood for l'Amour_

But after that he didn't know what was happening to him or his surroundings, one minute Lorelei was locked up the next the door was open and she was sitting on his lap. And most shocking, he didn't feel the need to eat any candy. What further pushed him off the egde was when she took off his shirt and let her hands explore what is known as his torso._  
_

_You inspire all the good  
all the great  
puts me in the mood for love,  
puts me in the mood for love  
Toi tu es ma friandise,  
mon adorée bêtise,  
lobjet de ma faiblesse  
Et si seulement je pouvais  
__**tinfuser comme un thé,**__  
toujours in the mood for lAmour_

From there Lorelei proceeded to take a drink of his tea and pop in one of his candy, a caramel. But that moment didn't stop the hypnotizing effect that was happening to him.

_You inspire all the good,  
all the great  
puts me in the mood for love,  
puts me in the mood for love  
Quoique la vie nous réserve,  
__**dun**__**baiser**__**sur**__**mes**__**lèvres**__  
__**tu**__**me**__**fais**__**tout**__**oublier**__  
__**Pour**__**le**__**meilleur**__**ou**__**le**__**pire**__,  
__**que**__**lon**__**saime**__**ou**__**quon**__**se**__**déchire**__  
__**Jaurai**__**toujours**__**le**__**souvenir**__**de**__**toi**__**pour**__**te**__**chérir**_

As if both patrons knew her hypnotizing song was coming to an end Lorelei upped the anti, with no warning Lorelei captured the lips of the world's greatest detective.

_Tu minspire, oui, tout le bon,  
le meilleur, meilleur que des bonbons, lAmour  
Tu minspire tant dAmour._

The kiss was bittersweet, sweet from the tea and candy in her mouth, but bitter because L could actually feel his energy draining. The last thing that went through his mind before he lost consciousness was _'it's real; everything she said was the truth'_.

…

"If he doesn't believe me now I don't know what will make him," said Lorelei as she looked over the now unconscious L, "Well I should get him to a bed it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep on a chair, and without a shirt." Laughing at this Lorelei dragged the detective and put him on the couch, from there she swapped her stolen dress for the detective's shirt. Once she was comfortable she went off to find a blanket.

"I should probably watch those tapes too, he was going to do that before I knocked him unconscious," Lorelei said to herself when she came back with a blanket.

In the Suburbs (a few hours ago)

"There seems to be another person with the Death Note who shares the same views as Kira, he also seems to have the Shinigami Eyes. His power to kill surpasses even mine… but I can't forgive this imposter who is tarnishing Kira's image with these senseless killings. And that girl… she could also be working for the imposter Kira or was extremely lucky. Either way, I have to find out more on her," said Light while he was watching his TV, the laughter of his Shinigami, Ryuk brought him out of his thoughts, "What is it Ryuk?"

"**Nothing, it just seems things just got a whole lot more interesting,"** he replied.

* * *

Author Notes: Well that's it for now. Please Review!!!!

(1)= that means she not really some old hag in a young girl's body, she's actually younger that L in age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Summary**: When Lorelei is taken into the Kira Taskforce on suspicion of being Kira she claims she came here to help L, but also claims she comes from the bottom of a river. Parts in the story based on the German Folklore, 'Lorelei'. LxOC

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death-note. Or the song Hay Amores by Shakira._

**Author's Note (MUST READ!!)**:

Well I didn't really get the type of response I was hoping for, but it's just the begining but I would like to thank Hidden in Sunlight for setting Enchanted into their story alert. HOPE YOUR READING THIS THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!. Anyways I would hope for some reviews this time around. And again to understand the story better, you might want to go to wikipedia and look up Lorelei.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Attack

* * *

"L… L… As much as I enjoy looking at your face you should wake up and take a look at those tapes." A dazed L woke up to see the face of the culprit who put him in the state in which he was in now, Lorelei. "Its 2:00am here's some tea, and an extra shirt," Lorelei said as she handed to two items to the now awoken L.

"Last night-"

"-Yes I'm sorry for that," she said bowing, "I knew you had work to do, I was selfish and acting childish. It's just I finally get to see in real life, but you were leaving, and I didn't want you to not believe me."

"Yes everything's okay I still have some questions though, and I would like to know how Kira kills." said L as he moved to the chair positioned in front of the TV.

"Sure, but, uhm L?" Lorelei said as she was fiddling with the hem of L's, now her shirt.

"Yes."

"Well I don't really have and clothes and I can't really walk around with just your shirt on so I was wondering-"

"Yes," L said as he turned to look at the flustered Lorelei, "When Watari wakes up you two can go shopping." L could see the emotion run on her face as if it was a play, going from scared to embarrassed to pure joy.

"Oh thank you!" Without any warning L found himself embraced in the arms of Lorelei, "thank you L or should I say Ryuuzaki." Before she let go she placed a kiss on the side of the detective's cheek.

"Yes, but first tell me, how Kira kills."

Few hours later

"Well, what do you make of these?" said as he and the rest of the task force came in for work today.

"They were definitely interesting. If the police said yes and would cooperate with Kira tape three would be aired, tape four if the answer was no. Tape three covers the terms of cooperation, put simply he's requesting that we broadcast the names of more criminals, he seems particularly interested in criminals who assaulted others or have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless. Of course Kira would play the role of judge in all of this.

Furthermore as proof of the police's willingness to cooperate with him, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV to make a public announcement that we plan to work with Kira. He needs us to show our faces, that way he can kill us if we do anything suspicious. In other words he'll hold are lives as insurance." Stated L.

"I see," replied Soichiro, "so what about the content of the fourth video if we were to answer no?"

"The wording was different, but he more of less says the same thing. it should go without saying that the answer is no, please have someone take tape four to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it."

"Hey Ryuuzaki what about the girl that was brought in yesterday?" asked Matsuda.

"She has been deemed not a threat or as being Kira, she has been taken care of."

"So you just let her go?" asked Aizawa.

"No she is to stay in the headquarters until the case is over and will, during the time being also be helping us with the case."

"if you trust her," said Soichiro turning to Ryuuzaki, "then we do to."

In the Shopping District

"Thank you Watari for taking me shopping," said Lorelei as the two entered a cafe.

"No need to thank me I'm just doing my job, it was a pleasure actually," said Watari as he took half of the bags into his hands.

"It was a pleasure for me too! You were like the grandfather I forgot about."

"Oh yes," Watari said as he opened the door, "I heard the interview you had with Ryuuzaki… very interesting."

"You don't believe me?" asked Lorelei as the two sat down. Lorelei really didn't want to do the same thing she did on L on to Watari.

"No I do , Ryuuzaki told me about your powers, and I trust his judgment. And because of your help Ryuuzaki got information on how Kira kills."

_-Flashback-_

"_Yes, but first tell me, how Kira kills."_

"_Does this mean I'm officially apart of the Taskforce?"_

"_Yes."_

"_YAY! Okay just listen first, you might not believe me. Anyways I guess I should start from the beginning. There are many realms in existence, this, the realm we are in now is the Human Realm; the realm that brought us Kira's power was the Shinigami Realm. In the Shinigami Realm, well, there's Shinigamis. Shinigamis' purpose in life is when a person comes near to their 'expiration date' a Shinigami will take the remaining life of said person. The remaining life they take gets added on to their own lifespan so they can live for more years. They take away a persons life by writing the person's name in a Death-Note."_

"_Death-Note? What's that?" asked L._

"_Well I've only seen two, but they share the same characteristics, except for the title on the covers. A Death-Note looks like a regular black notebook; on the outside the notebook is titled 'Death-Note', usually in a different language. Anyways the inside of the Death-Note contains a list of rules on the beginning and end covers."_

"_These rules, do you know any them?" he asked._

"_Well I only remember a few… There's 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' That's why I didn't die outside of Sakura TV. There's also 'The Death-Note will not affect those under 780 days old.' The same thing goes for pregnant women, because you know using the Death-Note on a pregnant woman would cause the baby to die so it cancels out, making them safe._

_Hmm…'The Death-Note will be rendered useless if the victims name's is misspelled four times.' But it can't be on purpose or the person writing the name four times wrong will die. It also talks about that anyone can use the Death-Note even though they don't have ownership over it, as long as they have the person face in mind and know the person's name anyone can kill with the Death-Note. But you already figured that part out._

_Some things that aren't written in it but I do remember a Shinigami telling me was that if you do possess the Death-Note you can trade half of your remaining life-span with the Shinigami that owned the Death-Note. When you do that you get what is known as the Shinigami Eyes._

_With the Eyes all you need is to see the persons face and you automatically know their name and life-span, well unless that someone has a Death-Note, and then you can't see their life-span. Uhm… also the pages in the Death-Note are never ending. That's all I remember, I'm sorry."_

"_No it's fine. But I'm not sure the rest of the taskforce will believe this, we'll just keep this between the two of us, and of course the fact that you are not fully human." Said L as he went back to watching the video tapes sent by Kira._

"_Oh I'm fine with this, but I'm sure that after hearing the information and watching those tapes you'll agree with me on this. The Kira who sent those tapes isn't the same Kira you were dealing with at the beginning," Said Lorelei as she went to sit on the arm of the sofa._

"_Yes during the Sakura TV broadcast I was thinking the same thing."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"-what will you order? The waitress is here." asked Watari.

"Wha, oh," hearing Watari's voice Lorelei snapped out of her reverie, "uhm, I'll have some jasmine tea with a peach shortcake. Thanks." Lorelei turned her head out the window once the waitress left, watching the people go by.

'_I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life… again.'_ Lorelei was brought out of her thought when something caught her eye.

"Watari," she started, "I'll be right back. Something in that store, over there caught my eye."

"Okay, be back soon."

"I will."

Walking down the street

"**Misa, I gave that Death-Note to you, so why not use it for yourself?"** said a gangly Shinigami.

"I am using it for myself, because I believe in what Kira is doing. I want to know what kind of person Kira is. I want to meet him, and talk to him. That's the only reason I sent all those videos to that TV station. I had to find some way to make Kira notice me," Replied Misa, "and I say that probably got his attention, don't you think?"

"**It's a dangerous game you're playing. There's a chance you could be killed. Do you understand?"** asked the Shinigami.

"It's alright, I'm sure that Kira is kind to those with pure hearts, and if it came down to that I'm still stronger than he is, because I have the eyes," replied Misa.

"These eyes, is that some sort of weapon…?" started Lorelei, but stopped when said person screamed, "and did I just here you talk about Kira? Won't taking a side in the whole Kira vs. L thing be suicide for your career as a celebrity, Misa?"

"Who, who are you!" Yelled Misa she started backing up, but then noticed she walked right into a deserted pathway. _'Why can't I see her name?'_

"You don't remember me? Why don't I refresh your memory, it was outside Sakura's TV Studio, you know? You already killed a cop, but you couldn't kill me, even with those precious eyes of yours. Not even your Shinigami can help you kill me," said Lorelei as she proceeded to walk closer to Misa.

"Wha- what are you talking about, are you a fan? Misa can give you an autograph if you want."

"Don't play dumb Misa, _'but I bet that's all she can do.'_ I can see your Shinigami and I know you have the Death-Note."

Misa brighten up after hearing this, "Ohh, do you have the Death-Note as well, I can't see your life-span so that must be it, are you a fan of Kira too?"

"No, I'm not a follower of Kira, nor do I have the Death-Note, I just came here to tell you; if you try help Kira in killing L and you happen to kill L, I will come after you. And I don't have the limitations of the Death-Note or the justice system to worry about. So if you forget about this finding Kira business, I'm sure we can become great friends Misa. See you soon," said Lorelei as she walked away from the now bewildered Misa and her Shinigami.

"Well that was weird don't you think so? Rem," said Misa as she continued walking.

"**Misa, maybe you should listen to her. You don't know anything about Kira and if you do meet up with him, I won't be able to stop that girl from harming you."**

"Don't be a worry-wart Rem, Kira will thank me and protect me from that girl. Come on let's go."

Few hours later

**Kira: "I can only say it's a shame that your answer is no. It's clear that the police wish to oppose me, this will not go unpunished. So I'll start by taking the life of either the Director General of the NPA or the Detective known as L, who is currently leading the investigation against me. The Director General or L. Who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of a peaceful world? You have four days to decide."**

'_L, I'll protect you. No one will kill you. I already know who Kira is and who the imposter Kira is, all we need is evidence.'_ Lorelei thought, she having already watched the video focused on L to see if any emotion would show on his face. _'He's like a robot.'_

…

"Ryuuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought, several of our member countries weighed in and are in favor in having the real L appear on TV."

'_What! Why would they vote for that option? They want to kill the greatest detective, the only one who has a chance at stopping Kira? What a bunch of idiots.'_ Thought Lorelei, but she kept her mouth closed.

"I think that the most appropriate choice given the options. Well we still have three days before it happens maybe we could find some counter measure, after all it would really annoy me if I was killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon."

"Ryuuzaki what do you mean by that?" Questioned Soichiro.

"That there's a strong possibility that this Kira's a fake. No we should think of him more as a second Kira."

"A second Kira!" said Matsuda.

"I don't understand," said Aizawa, "why do you think there's a copycat? how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I looked at the victims he used for his predictions on tape number one. Their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both their names were only reported in tabloids and day time talk shows so they weren't exactly harden criminals. The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals, but from the prospective of the second Kira he would want to make sure that he didn't predict the death of a criminal that could be killed by the real Kira first."

"Ryuuzaki if you had to put a number on it what would be the probability of a second Kira?" asked Soichiro.

"This time I'll say it's more than 70%. I really don't like the way he operates, it's not like him."

"Not like him?" asked Matsuda.

"In the past he traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exception of those who were trying to catch him. Anyway, if we can capture one Kira, I think that will provide us with a lot of insight in how we can find the other one," L turned to Soichiro, "I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation."

"If you want my son to join the taskforce does this mean you no longer suspect him of being Kira?" asked Soichiro.

"Well I can't say that he's been completely cleared but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now."

'_So that's what it means,'_ Soichiro thought, "If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it."

"I appreciate that; however please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're chasing the same Kira."

During the broadcast, in the suburbs

"It looks like I even got God on my side now; well I suppose it's a God of Death," said Light, "One thing is for certain if I leave things how they are, I'm pretty sure L will be finished off within the next four days. However if this fake Kira slips up and gets caught, the Death-Note could be discovered. And that I can not allow. I can't afford to leave him alone for much longer. Therefore one thing that needs to happen very soon is for me to join the taskforce; it will allow me to keep track of L and this fake Kira."

Hotel, nighttime

"L, everyone's gone now and Watari went to bed… Are you alright?"

"Nice outfit," L said looking at her using his shirt as a nightgown, "But, no Lorelei it's annoying how I might die, and not even by Kira."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Lorelei said went she sat down on his lap, after first making him get out of his crouch, "everyone would have to be an idiot to kill the person who has the biggest chance at stopping Kira."

"What about you? You know more on Kira than I?"

"Do you actually think anyone would believe me? Some nameless woman who claims she knows who Kira is and how Kira kills without any real hard evidence? And if I were to say I could see Shinigami they would send to and asylum and that would be the last of me."

"Yes, your right they would send you to an asylum."

"Hey," she said as she punched his arm, but then rested her head on his shoulder, "anyways I won't allow this second Kira to kill you, especially after what I said to her, she won't have the guts to do it. Unless she's stupid."

L tensed up, feeling this Lorelei looked up. "She?" L started, "you found the second Kira, when was this?"

"When Watari took me shopping, we stopped at a café and I saw a girl walk by with a Shinigami tailing her. Then I followed her around and she was talking of helping Kira and tapes, so she had to be the second Kira. I was going to tell you, but the taskforce was here and I couldn't get you alone-"

"No it's fine, who is the second Kira then?"

"Misa Amane, the model and actress. We can't apprehend her now, but once the crime lab comes back with the evidence on the tape we can deal with this girl."

"Hmm…"

"Ryuuzaki, you seem really tense. There's nothing we can do now, but everything will go perfectly when we can."

…

"I don't like being ignored, Ryuuzaki."

…

'_You leave me no choice, and anyways what I'm about to do will help you relax.'_

_**Ay! Mi bien, que no haría yo por ti**__  
Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo  
Y cerquita de mí  
Ay! mi bien, como el río Magdalena  
Que se funde en la arena del mar,  
__**Quiero fundirme yo en ti.**_

Lorelei guided the entranced L toward the bed once on it she straddled L and took off his shirt _'I'll keep this one too,'_ she thought. But she was brought out of her thoughts when L flipped positions and put himself on top.

_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
Como el vino que mejora con los años, __**Asi crece lo que siento yo por ti.**_

'_This shouldn't be happening, for him to be doing this the moon has to be out.'_ Lorelei thought, she craned her neck to look out the window; staring back at her was a radiant orb; looking as if it was almost laughing at her. _'Damn my powers are stronger when the moon is out…this is going to lead to something more, L might hate me after this. But I don't want this to stop.'_ As if Lorelei was under her spell as well, her arms wrapped around L's neck and pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. L kissed back instantly, his hands going to her hair where he tangled his fingers in her dark tresses. Her lips parted and let his tongue delve into her mouth. Feeling her respond to his kiss, L let out the groan he had been holding back and his hands started to roam her body.

_Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen  
Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti._

She pressed herself against him as they kissed, encouraging the movements of his hands with small whimpers and groans. She pulled back after a moment and looked at him. _'I have to end this it isn't right, I want him to love me, but on his own accord.'_

_Ay! mi bien, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
Tantos recuerdos de ti  
Ay! mi bien, no te olvides del día  
Que separó en tu vida,  
De la pobre vida que me tocó vivir_

As if disagreeing with her, L kissed her again, pulling her closer with one arm; she shifted and tried to move away, but his free hand slipped to her shoulder and slipped off one of her sleeves of the over sized shirt, he pushed them aside to roughly caress her breasts, his fingers brushing across and pinched at her erect nipples.

_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños  
Como el vino que mejora con los años  
Así crece lo que siento yo por ti__…_

"L…ooh, we need to stop this-" She was cut off when she gasped loudly as his lips found the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He bit down on the spot and slowly sucked on the flesh there while running his tongue in slow circles over the skin, her mouth opened and she moaned. When he pulled back he could see a dark mark forming on her pale skin. She knew what was coming next with the last verse things would be taken to the next level, "L, L, L!" pushing him off of her the song ended and the spell broke. "I'm sorry, I didn't know the moon was out, I wanted you to love me the way I do you. It was wrong, playing with your emotions like that. Please don't look at me." Hiding her shame and not wanting to hear L's response, Lorelei hid in the closet located in the room.

"Lorelei, what are you doing in the closet?" L realized that yes, he had been under a trance and was doing acts onto Lorelei that weren't his own accord, but oddly enough he enjoyed the new experience and he realized he was starting to feeling some emotions towards Lorelei even if she was a little promiscuous.

"I'm thinking," her muffled voice said behind the closet door.

"About what?"

"I was thinking that I must be a fool to actually think someone could actually love me, that's why I have the title Lorelei now." Hearing no response back Lorelei sighed, _'He must either agree with me or not care at all to listen to me. Anyways I get the message, I'm not meant to be loved.'_ Wallowing in her self despair Lorelei burrowed deeper into the closet, only to be brought out by a pair of strong arms.

"You don't blame yourself, Lorelei. I'm not an example of an ideal boyfriend, some people have even called me social inept," said L as he held Lorelei in his arms.

"Guess we all have are problems," Lorelei said while burrowing her head in his chest an idea popped in her mind, she lifted her head up, "L, I'm not giving up on you, and I'm going to make you into a great boyfriend."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" L chuckled at the notion.

"Yes you are. And whether you like it or not, you're going to fall in love with me."

"Can't wait to see that happen."

"And you're going to love every minute of it. Though I feel I still owe you something, can I help you with something?"

"Yes," said L, "I do need your help with something."

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted**

**Summary**: When Lorelei is taken into the Kira Taskforce on suspicion of being Kira she claims she came here to help L, but also claims she comes from the bottom of a river. Parts in the story based on the German Folklore, 'Lorelei'. LxOC

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death-note._

**Key:**

_Italics:_ thoughts, flashbacks  
**Bold:** Shinigami speaking or Computers or Phones

**Author's Note (MUST READ!!)**:

YAY! Now I have another person who added this story to their alerts: BrknFire this chapter is dedicated to you! But still no reviews :(

* * *

Chapter 3: First Loves

* * *

"**Light, Ryuuzaki has decided that he would like you to help with the investigation. If you're still interested you need to come here right away."** said on the phone to his son, Light.

"Okay dad," said Light, he hung up the phone calmly, but inside he was ecstatic, _'All along I've been trying to find a way to get involved in the investigation, but I never thought that they would approach me. Now I'll have access to classified information about the case, which means I'll be able to learn more about this other Kira. I need to figure out what this imposter is all about before someone else on the taskforce beats me to it.'_

-Ding-Dong-

'_Who could that be?'_ Light walked down the stairs to look through the peep-hole, it was a woman with long curly brown hair, someone he didn't know, but still he opened the door.

"Hello Light, my name is Lorelei, I was sent here by the taskforce to escort you to headquarters."

"Oh yes, let me just get my coat," while he went off all he was thinking about was who was this girl, _'She looks familiar…the TV! She was the one outside of Sakura TV. This will be a perfect chance to find out more on her.'_ When the two, with Ryuk tagging along headed out Light started his inquiry, "So Lorelei, are you a detective as well? I saw you on the TV outside Sakura Studios, you must be lucky as to have not died from Kira."

Lorelei thought about what to say before answering, _'L wanted me to do this, but he didn't tell me exactly what I should do while walking with Light to the headquarters. Should I tell him who I am or make something up?'  
_"No I'm not a detective; I'm on the investigation on the suspicion of being Kira, but still help and stuff. Anyways, I would have told you the reason that I didn't die was that Kira must like pretty girls, but you and I both know that's not the truth," Lorelei started, "the truth is, Kira can't kill me."

"He can't kill you?" _'Who just is this girl?'_ Light thought.

"Yes because I'm not human and I sure you know what the first rule of the Death-Note is 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' So I can literally go up to Kira and say," Lorelei turned to face Light and said, "Kira you will be punished for your crimes, whether it be by the law or by me. So if you do anything to harm L, I will kill you ten times over with my powers. Don't tempt me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're saying this to the wrong guy. I'm not Kira," said Light _'Is she serious? Or does she just have the Death-Note and is working for the fake Kira. Maybe she is the fake Kira. Either way, I can't let my guard down around her.'_

"Don't play stupid Light, your too smart for that. I can see the Shinigami following you. Supernatural beings can see other supernatural beings. Anyways we should hurry up; you don't want to be late on your first day on the taskforce. Oh, and Light? Don't worry I'm not going to tell, for now. Thank the heavens that you're cute." Lorelei said, _'he can't know I taking sides, it's better for him to be lax around me.'_

"Yeah…" _'Whether she is on my side or not or even telling the truth, I have to find some way to get rid of her, I don't even know her full name.'_ The silence was filled with the laughter of Ryuk, who was enjoying ever moment of this.

…

"Light, wait just a sec, there's a magazine I want to pick up," said Lorelei as she walked into a convenience-store, she came out with two magazines both with a particular celebrity on it.

"I didn't know you were into Misa Amane," said Light as the two continued walking.

"Well not really," started Lorelei, "but I hear she's in the area. We might even bump into her on the street."

Light chuckled at this, "I doubt that happening."

'_You never know, Light,'_ Lorelei thought as the two entered the hotel she was about to press the elevator button when Light grabbed her hand to stop her.

"We sort of started things on a bad foot," Light said thinking fast, "So instead of taking the elevator can we take the stairs, that way we could maybe talk things out." _'Maybe I can persuade her to help me. And if things don't work out, since she is already under suspicion of being Kira, I can just blame everything on her. L already doesn't trust her.'_

"Sure, why not." The two proceed to walk up the stairs, but Lorelei being cautious walked three steps ahead of Light.

When Lorelei was about to open the door that led to the taskforce's floor Light grabbed her arm. "Lorelei, we didn't get to talk," said Light, _'I can try charming her, that worked on all my girlfriends, women are all the same,'_ "you know we could later go out somewhere, I know this great café."

"Light, Light, Light," giggled Lorelei, "don't think you can seduce me. I don't think you know who I am. I'm the seducer." Lorelei started moving closer to Light, making him back up in a corner, "As I told you, you may not believe I am not human. I am a siren from Germany; my voice can hypnotize any man to do what I want. And with a kiss of my lips I can drain a man's energy to the point that he dies."

'_Can I believe her? With all that's happened with the Death-Note it's not that crazy of an idea.'_

"Show me," that was all that Light said, but before he knew it a sensual tune started to play in his head. All of Light's thoughts were washed away. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the stairs with Lorelei on top of him.

"Is this what you wanted me to show you, Light," Lorelei whispered into his ear, "Do you believe me now, or would a kiss seal the deal." Teasing him, Lorelei got up and the spell was broken, she extended her hand to him. "Light, we better hurry on up."

"Wait," said Light, "why don't you help me by joining my side. I know you were trying to help Ryuga by getting those tapes, but look where it got you; under suspicion of being Kira. Join me Lorelei, and you could be the Queen of the New World." _'With her powers Lorelei can seduce L into giving up his name, and since I can't threaten her I have to offer her something she can't refuse,'_ Light thought.

"Very tempting…I'll have to think about it, if that's fine with you, Light."

"Yes take all the time you need," Light said as the two entered the floor of the taskforce, but what was running to his mind was something entirely different, _'it doesn't matter when she decides to help, it will take her less than a minute for her to get L's name. And once I have his name I will be one step closer to creating a perfect world.'_

Inside Taskforce headquarters (Hotel)

"Thank you Light," Said Ryuuzaki when Light entered the room.

"Not at all, after all I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuga."

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuuzaki here."

"I'm Masui," said Matsuda.  
"I'm Aihara," said Aizawa.  
"And I'm Asahi," said Light's father.

"Yes of course, and then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" asked Light.

"Yes please do. To keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light," said Ryuuzaki, "And as you may already know, this is Lorelei."

"Charmed," was all she said, but Light knew that there was a double meaning to that greeting.

"Okay lets get down to work," Ryuuzaki said; as the men proceeded to take out all of the evidence acquired on Kira, Lorelei plopped on the couch and opened up one of her magazines, "you can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos; they were sent to the TV Station but were never aired. For security reasons you're not permitted to take notes, and all materials must remain here."

"I understand," said Light.

"We will begin now," said Ryuuzaki.

...

**Kira: "Now that you have seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira…"**

'_This video is so mediocre,'_ Light thought,_ 'It's making me sick to my stomach. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm the real one, but this is a complete disgrace to everything Kira stands for…Something's not right here, it seems unusual that no one bothered to explain this video to me. It's not like them. Well in any case I'd be stupid to comment on it, it's probably best if I say nothing, if I just leave it alone L dies.'_

Seeing the video end L walked up to Light, "So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?"

'_Damn, it's a test.'_ Light thought, "It's hard to say for sure but there might be another person out there with Kira's power."

"With Kira's power," Soichiro started, "but what do you mean by that Light?"

"At the very least I'd say that this tape was not created by the Kira that were familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these types of victims for his killings. And since we established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that."

"It's, it's the same," stuttered Aizawa.

"That's almost exactly how L- I mean Ryuuzaki said it," said Matsuda.

'_That was incredible Light! Now any doubts about you should be resolved,'_ thought .

-Yawn-

The taskforce turned to the sound of the yawn, Lorelei, "Uh, I mean congrats Light you passed."

"What? So you knew about this all along Ryuuzaki? Which means that this was just another one of you tests?"

"That wasn't my intention to test you; the truth is if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we both came to the same conclusion, makes the theory that much believable, as expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided then, first we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks the sophistication. I think he might be even willing to obey the original. If so we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira," said L.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," said Light, "you literally took the words out of my mouth."

"Oh and Light," said L, "I would like for you to play the role of the real Kira."

"Huh? Me as Kira?"

'_That won't be hard for you Light,'_ thought Lorelei.

"Yes, you're the only one I can think of that could pull something like this off. At any rate we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?"

'_Damn him he must have been planning this from the beginning. It's the only reason I'm here.'_ Light thought.

…

"Ryuuzaki, does this look okay? I think I managed to make it believable," said Light.

"I think you did an excellent job with this, however if we submit the part 'you're free to kill L' then I'm gonna end up dead."

"Sorry I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I would demand that you would be killed. I was improvising; fell free to change it to whatever you like," said Light.

"That sounds good," said L, "Okay Aihara the script is ready, and I'll leave it to you."

"Alright," said Aizawa as he left with the finished product.

On the TV

"**And now a shocking announcement, in response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura TV only a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short, he has demanded of this network as well as several others that we air this message that you are now about to see. I would also like to mention that the NPA granted us permission to show this video. Is this the real Kira? No one knows for sure, but we can only hope this video will provide us with much needed answers,"** said the news reporter.

"**I am Kira, the true Kira. The one who has broadcasted on Sakura TV several days ago was a pretender, a fake. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this imposter. I have chosen to be lenient with him for the time being, only because I feel he wishes to cooperate with me in creating a new world, but I want to make it absolutely clear; that the taking of innocent lives is against my will. If this person claiming to be me is truly sympathetic to my cause and wishes to be of some help, I ask of two things from him; that he refrain from killing aimlessly and he abide by my basic principles."**

After the Kira broadcast, somewhere

"It worked! I knew he would answer me," said Misa, "Yay! Now where did I put that camcorder?"

"**What are you planning to do?"** Rem asked.

"Uh, hello do you have to ask? I'm going to respond to him of course."

Kira Taskforce headquarters

While talking about the impact of what the fake Kira video could bring the taskforce was interrupted by the laptop lighting up with the letter W. **"Ryuuzaki we have a response from the second Kira,"** said Watari,** "I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape received, but in the mean time I'm streaming you the copy of the video so you can view it on your end."**

**Kira: "Kira thank you for your reply. Please do not worry, I will follow your orders and do what you say."**

'_That idiot, I told her to stay out of this whole mess,'_ thought Lorelei, she went up closer to get a better look by sitting on the armrest of the chair L was currently in. But unbeknownst to her someone else was having the same thoughts.

'_Follow my orders you say, if you were on my side you would demand that L appears on TV, that idiot,'_ thought Light.

"**I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes but you don't have to worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise."**

'_What the hell is this guy thinking? Talking about Shinigami Eyes in a public message like this,'_ thought Light.

"What is having the eyes supposed to mean, is that some sort of code," said Aizawa.

"Yeah…" said Matsuda.

'_Misa you maybe stupid, but you're making Kira sweat,'_ Lorelei said as she glanced at Light, _'I give her props for that, I might not have to kill her. Well that's if she doesn't harm L.'_ When she glanced over at said person he was breathing heavily.

"**When we meet we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other."**

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" At the word Shinigami, L started screaming with his hands in the air. His chair tipped over sending him and Lorelei to the floor.

It took Lorelei a few seconds to realize what just happened, _'Okay L acted like a total drama queen after hearing the tape, so he screamed. After that he tipped the chair over that how I ended up on the floor. Well at least I landed on something comfy. Wait L!'_ Lorelei opened her eyes to see L staring right back at her.

'_I never realized Lorelei had such blue eyes, and did she always have that necklace?'_ L stared at the necklace that was dangling right in front of him, engraved it was a moon and waves, _'I have to ask her about it later.'_ The two were in this position until Lorelei remembered her surroundings and got up, one word that could describe the feeling between them, awkward.

Extending her hand towards the detective Lorelei said, "You okay Ryuuzaki?"

Taking her hand the shaken detective sat in the once tipped over chair, "Am I supposed to believe that Shinigami exists?"

"That's impossible," said Matsuda.

"Obviously they don't exist," said Aizawa.

"Yes, that's right Ryuuzaki," said Light. "Listen to yourself of course Shinigami don't exist."

"You're probably right, but I remember Kira made those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of Shinigami."

"So based on that fact perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all. That would definitely explain why we're hearing the same words," said Soichiro.

"I don't think so," said Light. "Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live, after going through all the trouble trying to get him to appear on TV? The real Kira wants him dead, so it doesn't make sense."

"So maybe there's some other connection between the real Kira and this new guy. They could have already met and decided to use the word Shinigami. You know as a way to confuse us," said Aizawa.

"No, I say that's unlikely," said Ryuuzaki, "It's as Light says, if the two Kiras were connected I don't think the imposter would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me that the copycat has his own agenda and is acting independently of the first. I believe his actually motivation is to meet the original."

"I think you're right," said Light, "he's acting out of an interest in Kira. The word Shinigami could very well be a reference to their killing power. Saying we could confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other probably means they can confirm their identities by demonstrating their ability to kill."

"Yes that's it. Based on their messages, we can assume the word Shinigami must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we just need to convince this copycat to tell us what that is. But from now it's best to leave it up to the two Kiras."

"What do you mean?" said Matsuda.

"I imagine that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with the current situation, now that he has received a televised response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention, as far as he knows he now has it. Also there's that word he used, one that only the two of them would understand," said L, "We'll arrange to have this reply broadcasted today on Sakura's 6 o'clock news, naturally this will be of some interest to Kira, and he'll be following this exchange between the copycat and the Kira we've invented. Now if I were Kira himself my priority would be to prevent this imposter from coming in contact with the police. This is good for us, for it means the real Kira will be pressured to respond this time."

"Okay let's say he doesn't respond, then what do we do?" asked Aizawa.

"Yes, I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he doesn't get a response, for one he might reveal more information that he knows Kira one kept secret, to pressure him into a meeting. Of course that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting. What would be even more interesting is if Kira sent a message of his own to prevent this from happening. Ideally this could present us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the mean time let us gather all the evidence we can on this copycat."

Late at Night, Apartment building

"I'm soo tired that shoot went on for hours," said Misa as she flopped on her bed, exhaling a sigh she turned to her shinigami, Rem, "Hey Rem? Can I ask you something?"

"**What is it?"** Rem asked.

"Each Shinigami has one Death-Note of their own. For a Shinigami to give a notebook to a human he needs to have two, for Ryuk to give a Death-Note to Kira it was because he somehow found a way to sneak an extra one passed the Shinigami King?"

"**Right."**

"What about you?"

"**The Shinigami King is not someone so easily fooled,"** said Rem,** "It doesn't happen often."**

"Then how did I get mine?"

Rem thought about this for awhile, **"Let's just say it has to do with the fact that I am one of the few in the Shinigami Realm who knows how to kill another one of my kind. That's how I ended up with two."**

"Oh," said Misa, "I think I get it, you killed a Shinigami and then you gave his notebook to me, right?"

"**It's not like that,"** said Rem,** "I wasn't the one who killed him. Just happened to be around when he died. It was coincidence really."**

"So how do you kill a Shinigami?" asked Misa, "I have to know."

"**Never repeat this to anyone. I learned the only way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a human."**

Star-struck Misa said, "What a beautiful way to kill."

"**There once was a Shinigami named Gelus, who spent all of his time watching over a certain human girl. Gelus wanted nothing more than to look at her as she went about her daily life. Curious about how she was going to die I stayed with him and watched her. It was night time and she was walking alone, no one else was around, and then it happened.**

**A man suddenly appeared and blocked her path; he was clearly infatuated with the girl. She never seen the man before and of course turned him down, angered he started to attack the girl. Without even thinking Gelus did something that we Shinigami must never do, Gelus used his Death-Note to kill the man instantly and therefore saved the girls life.**

**It was the wrong thing to do. Shinigami only exist to shorten and take human's lives. We are not permitted to undo, that which has been fated. At that moment Gelus become something that was neither sand nor rust and disappeared forever.**

**He died, the only reminder of his existence was his Death-Note left behind. The rest of his lifespan was added to the girl, so not only had he saved her life, but he extended past its natural end."**

"So if he never fallen in love with this girl he would have been alive today?"

"**That's right."**

"I had no idea," said Misa, "I just thought it was luck that saved me that day, not a Shinigami."

"**Gelus loved you enough to die for you"** said Rem, **"So that Death-Note is now yours to keep."**

"I see," said Misa, "for a Shinigami to die they have to love a human enough to prevent their death from happening. So what about you Rem? You're not in love with me are you, be honest."

"**Just forget it; you think you can kill me that easily?"**

"Oops. You saw through that. Well anyways I'm so glad I have something interesting to say to Kira when I meet him. But I wonder does he know, how to K-I-L-L a Shinigami. I asked him on TV for him to find a way for us to meet, but he hasn't replied to me yet. What's taking him so long? Maybe I should just send him another message."

Later at the Hotel

Getting off the couch and stretching her arms above her head Lorelei said, "Yay, they're all gone! I can finally get out of these clothes." L's only requirement for Lorelei is that if she wanted to be out with the taskforce she would have to wear something professional and not one of L's shirts. Hearing the requirement Lorelei said "Maybe you should take your own advice."  
L stated back, "I don't have breasts." Laughing back at that moment Lorelei went into her room, or a.k.a. really L's room.

Walking into the room Lorelei was surprised when she saw L in the room on the bed with his laptop out, "Gosh, Ryu you scared me."

"Ryu?"

"Yeah, 'cause you won't let me call you L and I don't feel like calling you Ryuuzaki." While she was saying this she was changing out of her clothes and into one of L's shirts. Unbeknownst to her L was watching her change enchanted by the sight, out of the corner of her eye Lorelei saw this and smirked, "Like the view?"

'_She doesn't wear any underwear under clothes.'_ "Yes," said L bluntly, "but I was also wondering why you are so adamant in wearing one of my shirts to bed. When you went shopping with Watari didn't you buy some sleepwear?"

"Oh yes," said Lorelei and then she started to smile, "yes we did. Why don't I show you it?" Lorelei went into the closet looking for one of the shopping bags, once finding what she wanted she ran into the bathroom.

Curious, L put down his laptop to wait for Lorelei to come out, "Ryu, I'll only come out if you promise to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Okay?"

L sighed, "Fine, I agree with the arraignments."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"No."

"Close them then!"

…

"Are they closed?" asked Lorelei.

"Yes, you asked me to close them, so I did."

"Okay, I'm coming out now," said Lorelei. Having his eyes closed L could only hear footsteps approaching him, though without any warning his body was pushed downward so that he was laying on the bed on his back, that's when he felt a weight come on top of him.

"You can open your eyes now." When L's eyes opened they widened too see Lorelei in a Princess style lingerie.

Covering L's lips with two of her fingers Lorelei kept on talking, "Do you like it? Don't worry Watari didn't help me pick this out he just stayed outside of the store. I think its okay, but I prefer the basics to any fancy get-up." Lorelei then proceeded to take off the corset, skirt, and lace stockings that came with the outfit, leaving her in the bra and panties.

"So Ryu, would you like me walking around in your shirt or like this," said Lorelei as she was straddling L, "but I think I have a good idea which you like best, especially from the input of your little friend." Lorelei pointed down to then squeeze L's 'little friend'.

"I could help you two out, if you want." After hearing no objection Lorelei started to unzip L's pants, "I always wanted to know if the greatest detective in the world was a brief or boxers man."

* * *

Author Notes: Well that's it for now. Please Review!!!! Also tell me if you think L wears boxers, briefs or something else!!! I put the title of the story into the story I feel so proud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Summary**: When Lorelei is taken into the Kira Taskforce on suspicion of being Kira she claims she came here to help L, but also claims she comes from the bottom of a river. Parts in the story based on the German Folklore, 'Lorelei'. LxOC

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death-note._

**Author's Note (MUST READ!!)**:

Okay to let you all know, but you may have figured this out on your own, L talks a lot. So I'll only really have large texts when someone is talking and that is usually L. So bear with me, I tried to make it easier for you (and me) when writing something descriptive it will be in small short paragraphs. Sorry it took so long to make this I wasn't liking a few parts in the story. But now I have it all fixed so enjoy. In this chapter is: **LIME/LEMONY GOODNESS!!!!!**

This chapter is dedicated to:

Bakagirl101

For not only adding this story to her alerts but also being my FIRST reviewer YAY!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Confessions

* * *

**Voicemail: -You have one new message- "Light there's another message from the second Kira, it was sent to Sakura TV and we intercepted it. I'm told it's a video and journal this time, anyways I figured I should tell you." –End of message-**

'_A journal,'_ thought Light as he heard the message his dad left, _'What is that idiot up to now? Why can't he just wait?'_

A few hours later, Hotel

"He wanted the journals shown on TV?" asked Light.

"Yes, this is it," said as he handed the journals entries to his son.

'_2006, these are from last year,'_ Thought Light.

"Please look at the entry made on the 30th," said L.

'-_Confirmed our Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome-, this is probably supposed to mean that they do this on May 30__th__. If this were to air on TV, the intentions would be obvious to anyone who was to see it. Besides he can't see my Shinigami unless he touches my Death-Note. How does he plan to do that?_

_... May 22 my friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama. If by notebooks he referring to our Death-Notes that something that could only be understood by me and as for the police they would be distracted by the May 30__th__ entry. I'm almost positive the real message in this diary is the one regarding Aoyama. '_

"What do you think," said L as he approached Light, "is it real?"

'_I have to be careful and not say too much, better to wait and hear his opinion first,'_ Light thought, after thinking awhile he said, "At this point and time all I can say for sure is that he must be stupid."

"I agree," said Matsuda, "It's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game."

"Doesn't he understand," started Soichiro, "what would happen if we air this message? It would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled."

"To be honest," said L, but stopped to take a bite of his chocolate cake, "it's so stupid, I'm not even sure how to deal with this situation anymore. If we make the diary public we're forced to make some televised announcement that the game is canceled on the 30th. But if we don't broadcast it we can be sure that the second Kira won't do anything."

"Won't canceling the game anger the second Kira? There's no telling what he'll do," replied Matsuda.

"Frankly, that's not a big concern," said L, "the second Kira gave his word to the Kira we've invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public, and we air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time we're going to announce that we'll be setting up checkpoints all leading to the Tokyo Dome on May 30th. Also lastly, we will send a message from our invented Kira saying 'I understand, and agree to meet you there'."

"Ryuuzaki, you don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around The Dome do you?" asked Soichiro.

"I don't think Kira would consider it, but it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he is," L stopped to take a sip of tea, "However, assuming he isn't the idiot that we think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary, one that is not so obvious. One that only people with this killing power would understand. So we will look into all of the places that were mentioned in the journal. Aoyama and Shibuya, so let's keep a look out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya."

'_It's as I thought, If this phony Kira slips up and gets apprehended at the very least I have to obtain his notebook and in the worse case I may have to end up killing everybody there,'_ thought Light, _'But if I had Lorelei on my side these scenarios would likely never have to come. Where is she anyways?'_

"All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya, in hopes that we will catch someone," said L, "We should also arrange to have undercover officers in both locations on these dates."

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya," said Matsuda, "since I blend in with the crowd, you know?"

"I'll go too," said Light.

"But Light," started his father.

"I'll be alright, besides Aoyama and Shibuya are places I would normally hang out at. And I'd look the most natural hanging around Matsui."

"Then it's settled Matsui and Light will go undercover at Aoyama and Shibuya," said Ryuuzaki.

"Can I go too?" said Lorelei as she came into the room from the kitchen with a piece of chocolate chiffon cake and chamomile tea.

"I'd rather you not." Hearing this Lorelei puffed up her cheeks, but then a devious smiled formed on her face, _'Then I'll just have to persuade L in letting me go.'_

After Kira Meeting

"Okay we'll talk more about our trips tomorrow," said Light.

"Sounds good Light, see you tomorrow. Careful getting home," said Matsuda as he got into a taxi cab.

*RING-RING*

"Yes?" Matsuda said when he answered his phone.

"**It's Ryuuzaki. When you two are working together, I want you to keep a close eye on Light the entire time. Please keep this between you and me."**

"Uh, sure, I understand." _'I guess he still plans to investigate Light, until the probability that he's Kira is at zero.'_

Suburbs, nighttime

"I'm home," said Light.

"Hello dear, you're back quite late today," Light's mom said as she greeted her son.

"Yeah," _'I'm supposed to keep the fact that I'm helping with the Kira Investigation a secret,'_ "It's because I was hanging out with my girlfriend."

"AHHH! What, Light you have a girlfriend," Sayu yelled as she rushed into the foyer, "you actually have a girlfriend now? What's her name?"

"It's not that surprising," said Light as he proceeded to walk up the stairs to his room, "I'm eighteen, and I go to University now. Of course I have a girlfriend." Once in his room Light's demeanor changed from a casual one to sinister. He locked his bedroom door and walked to his desk. Once he was sure he was all alone he turned to his Shinigami. "Okay Ryuk. We need to have a little talk."

"**Should have known,"** said Ryuk.

"And I would appreciate an answer from you, if you would. If two Shinigami happen to meet in the human world, are they allowed to speak to each other?"

"**Hard to say, As long as I'm attached to a human, I say it's against the rules, unless I had their permission first. But there's no law against it either, so I guess it's possible that another Shinigami might talk to me."**

"So does that mean that if this fake Kira's Shinigami were to see you, there's a chance that he might mention the fact that you're with me and reveal that I'm Kira."

"**They probably wouldn't, but it depends on their personality,"** said Ryuk as he walked over to the desk.

"And if this kind of situation did arrive I can assume that you would act the way you normally do?"

"**Yeah. Even if I see another Shinigami with a human, I not gonna tell you."**

"Well I definitely think you have the right approach," said Light.

Taskforce Headquarters (Hotel) (Lemon-Limey part)

"Ryuuuuu, why can't I go with Matsui and Light to Aoyama and Shibuya? I promise I won't mess anything up," said Lorelei as she walked up to L.

Looking away from the laptop L said, "It's not that I'm worried that you'll mess anything up, I'm worried about you getting into danger. You already confronted the Second Kira, if she were to see you there; you may provoke her into to doing something."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?! Misa can't hurt me and if she were to do something, we could easily apprehend her after that. Wouldn't that be a win-win situation?"

"It wouldn't be a win-win situation if Matsui or Light were to die while you were out patrolling. I'm not going to put their lives at stake just because you want to go."

'_Since he won't let me go I'll have to persuade him in letting me go.'_ "Ryuuu, is there anything I can do for you to let me go." At this point Lorelei was kneeling on the floor with her head in L's lap. "I could always do a repeat of last night for you."

Without warning, Lorelei's lips traveled from L's lips to neck and then down to his shirt collar. L felt her teeth nip his skin when she moved his collar to get to the skin under his shirt. Lorelei's slender fingers then went under his shirt to graze the skin on his chest. Her hands traveled down from his chest and stomach to the hem of his pants. When her fingers found the button that kept the jeans closed; she undid the button and slowly, as if only to agonize L and his now throbbing member, unzipped the zipper.

As her fingers found L's most prized part of his anatomy and squeezed it hard L let out a pleasured groan.

While Lorelei planted kisses on L's jaw, neck and lips her hand began to move up and down his erection. Letting out a moan Lorelei giggled, "You like this Ryu," she squeezed harder, "I think you do, very much." Usually perceptive of his surroundings L didn't notice when Lorelei lips left neck or when she stopped kissing him, he didn't notice until something warm and wet surrounded him.

Her mouth covered him completely. He could feel her tongue as it swirled around him, he could feel it the deeper she went in and each time she pulled out. Lorelei then started to suck on him and give small, pleasurable nips at his head. Lorelei began to go faster; she sucked harder, and used one of her hands to squeeze him.

L's body reacted before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed Lorelei's head with his hand to thrust her forward on to him. He let out another moan, he was getting close now. She let him thrust her in and out, while she sucked and skimmed her teeth over him slightly. Then L's world went blank. He came hard and fast into her mouth, feeling only him and her mouth around him.

After a while Lorelei got off of him and tucking him back into his pants, Lorelei sat in his lap and started too played with his hair. She waited for his breath to regulate before she spoke, "Soooooo, Ryu can I go undercover to Aoyama and Shibuya?"

At first L couldn't speak, still dazed from the experience Lorelei did onto him. He gained his composure back after hearing Lorelei speak. "No, I would rather you not. It has nothing to do with keeping you stuck in the hotel; I just don't want to see you hurt." L cupped Lorelei's face and kissed her, long and hard, tasting him on her mouth, breaking the kiss L said, "Stay here with me, where I know that you'll be safe."

"Yes. I will," said Lorelei captivated.

"Though I wanted to ask you, why didn't you charm me into letting you go? That would have been easier for you."

"Yes, I know, but I never want to use my powers on you ever again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hated me or stopped trusting me, because I didn't listen to your orders, and anyways you're doing this to protect me so I don't mind," said Lorelei as she snuggled deeper into L, "though can you do one little thing for me?"

"What would that be?"

"Well if you don't mind, could you sleep with me; just for tonight? It's really lonely all alone at night in such a big room. And I know you don't really sleep a lot, but you're still human, you need to rest. And if you really don't want to, you could always leave when I fall asleep," Lorelei said in a rushed voice.

"Sure," L said.

"You will? Thanks, Ryu." Lorelei dragged L and herself into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed and then under the covers, L following suit.

Though perfectly content lying in L's arms Lorelei thought he would probably leave later that night. What she didn't know was that L would stay with her for the entire night. L was Lulled into a deep sleep by the rhythm of the female occupant's heartbeat, as if that sound was another song that enchanted him to her.

…

Next Day, Aoyama

"Excuse me…Light? So, what's going on here?" asked Matsuda as he approach Light who was with a group of other Uni students.

"These are some of my friends from school."

"Nice to meet you," said Matsuda as he bowed to the others.

"This is my cousin Taro, this is his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama, and I figured the least we could do is show him a good time," said Light, "I'm counting on you guys. Oh yeah, he also told me he's looking for a girlfriend, so does anyone want to volunteer?"

-Laughing-

"Hey, I never said that."

Later in the day

'_I'm impressed Light,'_ thought Matsuda, _'I doubt that anyone would ever suspect a police detective hanging around students.'_

'_With all of us walking together like this,'_ thought Light, _'Even if Ryuk is seen no one would be able to tell which one he's following. It's also a good defense against L's surveillance cameras. It's not such a bad way to investigate really, I just have to stay relaxed and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.'_ However while looking out for someone suspicious, someone was looking at Light.

"Found you," said a girl with short black hair, in a school girl outfit, _'Moon Yagami, is it? You're the only one's lifespan I can't see. He's Kira, I can't believe it, and I never thought it would be this easy to find him.'_

"Alright Rem, it's time to go."

"**You finally found him, and now you want to leave?"**

"Well I can't go up to him and say, hi Kira it's nice to meet you, I was the one who sent you the messages, with all these people around. I know his name now, I can easily find out more about him. After all it's such a unique name."

Afternoon, some apartment building

"Oh, it's written as Moon, but read as Light. Light Yagami, he sure is amazing. Look at all this stuff, he won the national tennis championship when he was in his second and third year of junior high, and he gave an address as freshmen representative in this year's entrance ceremony at Toho University. I can't find a picture of him, but I don't know anyone else with a name like Light Yagami."

'_Who would have thought that Kira could be so young and handsome? Everything about his is better than I imagined.'_

Next day, Kira headquarters

"So we were there for both days, and we observed nothing of significance on either occasion, that leaves us with only the Dome on the 30th." Said Aizawa.

'_I didn't notice anyone who looked suspicious, is he serious about the Dome?'_ though Light.

-Beep-Beep-

"**Ryuuzaki, apparently Sakura TV has just received another message from the second Kira. It was posted marked on the 23****rd****."** Watari said through the computer, **"Here's the message."**

Second Kira: **"I'm happy to say that I found Kira. To all the people of the television station and police department, I'd like to thank you very much."**

'_Impossible,'_ thought Light, _'Where in Aoyama? His Shinigami! It must have seen Ryuk and picked me out the crowd. No, no there's no way he could have known who Ryuk was attached to. I checked repeatedly to make sure that no one was following me.'_

'_If this is true,' _thought L, _'the only possible event that would correspond with this tape being mailed on the 23__rd__ is the entry regarding Aoyama on the 22__nd__. The only ones from the taskforce that went to Aoyama was Matsuda and Light Yagami. Is Light really Kira after all? Still there isn't any proof that it happened in Aoyama at all.'_

"This is a disaster if he found him," said Aizawa.

"It most likely means that the two Kiras are now working together," said Soichiro.

"At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions, the second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet. Now that it has come to this, we have no choice but to communicate as the Police directly to the second Kira," said L.

"You want to send a message?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes, the Police need to reach out to the copy-cat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him so see if we can get Kira's real name."

Ryuk chuckled, **"That's the last thing you wanted to hear, right?"**

'_This isn't good, I have no idea how the fake Kira will react to this and I have no means of stopping the police from sending this message.'_

Later in the day

TV: **"If Kira doesn't yet know your name, it may not be too late for you, providing you are willing to cooperate. Whatever you do you most not approach Kira out of curiosity, make no mistake he will kill you if you contact him. You will be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment, yours like every other life has an intrinsic value. Now is your chance to right past wrongs by sharing what you know about Kira. Only you can bring his reign of terror to an end."**

'_Perfect, we'll soon learn what choice the copy-cat Kira will choose, but based on Lorelei's assessment and Amane Misa's childhood, she will choose the side of Kira. Where is Lorelei? She normally doesn't come out during the meeting but she's never this late in coming out…'_

"Watari, is Lorelei still in her room?"

"Yes, I checked in on her earlier in the day. She seems to still be asleep."

'_That's odd.'_ Curious, L got up to check on Lorelei. Upon entering the room, Watari's statement was confirmed true when L saw that Lorelei was asleep. Going up to shake her L said, "Lorelei it's time for you to get up." Getting no response L shifted Lorelei from her lying on her stomach position to turn to face him. L gasped, Lorelei was deathly pale.

"Watari!" Hearing his name called out the older man rushed into the room, seeing the deathly ill girl Watari went into his role of caretaker and checked for a pulse.

"It's low, one that a person would have when someone is asleep," Watari took out a flashlight a checked her eyes, "there's nothing wrong with her, Ryuuzaki, she's just in a deep sleep." Putting Lorelei in a sitting Watari checked her breathing again, "I don't know what wrong with her Ryuuzaki, was she okay last night?"

Distracted L didn't hear Watari until his name was repeatedly called, "Oh, uh no she was fine last night…" _'Something isn't right Lorelei seems… incomplete.'_

"Her necklace."

"What?" confused, Watari turned to L for an answer.

"There is a necklace she wears everyday, and she never takes it off, even in the shower. But she isn't wearing it now."

"We need to find it," said L.

Same time, Suburbs

-Knock-Knock-

"Welcome ho- uhm, hi?" said Sayu as she opened the door, thinking it was his father only to find a blond woman at the door.

"Hello and good evening, I am Misa Amane. I just came by to give Light an important notebook he left at school earlier today."

"Could you wait right here for a second?" said Sayu, she then turned to run up the stairs to her brother's room, "Light!!!"

'_Notebook? Could it be…'_ Suspecting if was the fake Kira, Light walked down the stairs and to the front door. Seeing that it was a girl at the door Light stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Pleased to meet you," said the girl, "I'm Misa Amane. I thought you might get worried if you saw that message on TV, I just couldn't take it anymore so I… brought this notebook." Ruffling through her bag she pulled out her Death-Note.

'_A Death-Note.'_ Shocked Light walked over to Misa and touched her notebook

* * *

Author Notes: Well that's it for now. Please Review!!!! Well I think you can sort of guess now what L wears under his pants since Lorelei didn't take any underwear off.


End file.
